


It was our day

by mtac_archivist



Category: NCIS
Genre: Drama, Episode Related, F/M, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Not Episode Related, Not a Crossover, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-30
Updated: 2009-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-02 06:13:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13312185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mtac_archivist/pseuds/mtac_archivist
Summary: 8'o clock. Tony and Ziva walk in. "She's gone."





	It was our day

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Jessi, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [ MTAC](https://fanlore.org/wiki/MTAC), an archive of NCIS fanfiction which closed in 2017. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after August 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator (and this work is still attached to the archivist account), please contact me using the e-mail address on [ the MTAC collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/mtac/profile)

  
Author's notes: I rewrote Judgement day. Not completely, but most of it. Jenny still `dies`. This is a one-shot. Also, if you stand on your head and close your eyes, you may see a hint of Tiva.  
  
Oh! There is now a window in Gibbs' basement, I put it in last night.  
  
Based on `It was our day` by B*Witched. You may want to listen to it and read. It makes me cry. Well, at 01:00 it does. That was then this was written. If you visualize it, it helps even more. I'm gonna shut up now and let you read.  


* * *

Gibbs woke. He looked at the alarm clock in his basement. 8 o’clock. Glancing out the window, he saw the sky looked pre-dawn. Sitting on the edge of his bench, he heard a knock on the door.

Looking up, he saw Tony and Ziva walked in, holding hands.

“Gibbs…”

Ziva started softly, but trailed off. Tony finished for her

“She’s gone.”

Gibbs slowly slid off the side and leant on it. Her voice whispered in his ear

“I’ll always watch over you.”

She’d always be their angel. Jenny would be his angel.

 

That day was the hardest, harder than after Shannon and Kelly. He tried to paint his boat but all the colours, once so vibrant, now seemed blue. Putting his brush down, he thought of the ambulance ride.

 

Jethro sat next to Jenny as the small vehicle bounced along the dusty road. Her eyes drifted shut and the monitor beside her displayed a flat line. He was shoved out of the way as the paramedics resuscitated her. She gasped and they allowed him to sit with her again once she stabilised.

“What, what happened?”

She whispered

“Heaven was calling you. Heaven needed you.”

He replied

“Then I had better answer it.”

“No! No, Jen, not you too!”

“We’ll join our hands again someday, and trade kisses before night. We’ll talk of the times we had,”

She drew in a pained breath

“We’ll be together, someday, and we’ll watch over the stars at night and laugh at the fun we had.”

Then, they had whisked her off into OR and he hadn’t seen or been allowed to see her since.

 

Drifting back to reality, Gibbs sighed

“It was our day.”

 

Four days later

 

A rose was laid beside a gravestone that read 

Jennifer Shepherd   
1970-2008   
We will love you   
FOREVER

Retrieving a lighter from his pocket, Gibbs lit a candle and placed it on her grave. The flickering light revealed the message, etched into the glass. `I will remember you.`

Standing back, Jethro spoke to her

“You’re in my heart, Jen. You’ll be on my journey. Wherever I go, whatever I do…Heaven was calling you. Heaven needed you.”

He began to repeat what she had said to him

“We’ll join our hands again someday, and trade kisses before night. We’ll talk of the times we had.”

He walked away from Jenny’s grave and her words were continued from nowhere.

“We’ll be together, oh, someday,   
And we’ll watch over the stars at night   
And laugh at the fun we had.

It was our day,  
Our day.”


End file.
